From WO 2001/048368 A1 a flange device for an intake system of an internal combustion engine is known, which has a plastic housing and a metal fuel distribution rail. The housing has an inlet channel for each cylinder of the internal combustion engine, and the fuel distribution rail has a connection for each cylinder for connecting a fuel injector. Furthermore, the known flange device is equipped with a metal hold-down device, by means of which the housing can be fastened to the internal combustion engine, wherein this hold-down device overlaps the fuel distribution rail, so that with the fastening of the housing, the fuel distribution rail is also fixed at the same time.
From EP 1 270 917 A2 a further flange device is known, which again has a plastic housing and a metal fuel distribution rail. In the known flange device, bridge sections are formed integrally on the fuel distribution rail, which overlap the housing adjacent to the inlet channels and by which the fuel distribution rail and hence also the housing are fastened to the internal combustion engine.
From DE 197 42 908 A1 an intake system is known, the housing of which is made from plastic and on which a metal fuel distribution rail is fastened.
From DE 102 51 406 A1 a further flange device is known, in which a plastic housing is fastened on the internal combustion engine, wherein the housing overlaps with detent recesses in a form-fitting manner collar-shaped pipe ends of branch pipes of a coolant distributor pipe, in order to thereby at the same time fasten the coolant distributor pipe on the internal combustion engine. In so doing, the coolant distributor pipe runs between the branch pipes on a side of the housing facing away from the internal combustion engine, whereby it overlaps the sections of the housing cooperating with the pipe ends.